The Last Princess Warroir
by Shika-The evil bunny1208
Summary: This is my first chapter storie it's base on Naruto but the first one is long hope you like it!


****

Long ago their lived a Queen and her daughter.Her daughter was very young and was special.When she grow up she will lead the army of her tribe like her ancestors and will become the legendary princess.One day all that change when her mother castle was under attack.Her mother died alonging with every-one else expect the little girl and her 10 year old brother .The princes went to America and stayed their.13 years past and now she's 16 which in her time meant you were wise.

"Princess Yoshi you must learn how to use a sword."Her brother Yoda said."But I'm not ready for our family sword im still a apprentice!"She said walking away from the balcony and into her living room she sat on her couch and sigh he came back in."

Your not done with your traing now come!"Yoda said coming in after her she open a bag of chips and started to eat some."I mean why do i have to train if nothing wrong its not like some evil lurking around here or I'm gonna have to fight ninjas or something!"She said as she snack on her chips."Princess we most train because that what you said will happen unacceptably!"He said sighing."Princess your 15 now yo should be taking these lesson seriously not as a joke now go train and stop eating these American chips their bad for you."He said taking the away."Brother!!"She wined."Go!!"He said she stomp out into the balcony and train some more."Hmm whats so spacial about these chip?"He said grabbing one and eating it."Hmmm.Not bad."He aid crunchy on them."Stop eating my chips!!"She yelled."Just train!"He yelled back.(5 hours past it was night already)

Yoshi woke up finding herself in her bed she sited up yawn and stretch.She walk out into her living room and look around."Huh?Brother where did you go?"She asked."Brother!!"She yelled.She walk into the kicthen and grab a glass cup and walk to the fridge and their was a note she read it and sigh."You never bring me to your games."She whispered open the fridge pouring her some water she closed and turn around and walk to her couch and sat on it watching TV.Out of no-where ninjas but through her window she screamed and raned towards her room but they block her way she rand in the kitchen and 3 followed her she threw her cup and smack one of them in he head."Owe that gonna leave a mark."She said as she kick one of them she slide across her counter and ran towards the front door only finding more.She kick them and hut the door."Aggh!!"She screamed as a shurkin was by her head.It went through the door."Okay!!"She yelled as she started to fight one of the kick her to the ground."Have you ever herd of respect?"She said jumping back up he swung again."I guess not uh!!"She said as a big man came in through the wall."Awww man not the wall."She said whining."Okay big guy come and get it!"She said as she punch him he grab her wrist she kick him making him trip over his feet.He grab her neck and laughed as he pick her up from the ground by her neck and hit hr with his head sending her back into her wall."HA HA!!"He said walking towards her picking her up and putting her over his shoulder.(Meanwhile)"The game was awesome!"Yoda said as he made his way to his apartment room with his friend Kenshin who's American and 17 years old his a appert in mortal art."Hey Yoda look its a shurkin!"Kenshin said pulling out Yoda door their eyes widen."YOSHI!!"They yelled kicking own the door Yoda look around seeing that the whole house was destroyed."Oh no Yoshi!!"He yelled he ran in her room to see her on the bed."Yoshi!!"He yelled running towards her she sited up holding her head."Yoshi what happen?"He asked."T-there WA-was a big Guy nd i was attack by ninjas they bust through the window and he was saying something i can't remember im tired im gonna lay back down..."She said as her head felled on the bed he screamed her name but nothing happen he stormed into the living room where his friend was at investigating everything."Why would they attack out of no-where?"Kenshin said standing up."They we're after Yoshi and i know it!"Yoda said mad.

"Its just like mother said it'll never stop."Yoda thought."Kenshin i need you o do me a favor.Yoda said.

(Next day)

"Brother..."Yoshi whispered.She open her eyes only seeing that she was in a different house she sited up."Yoshi here!""Aha!"She yelled punching hm she look up to see Kenshin."Oh my god Kenshin im sorry are you okay?"She asked.He nod while holding his nose."That's quiet a punch princess!"He said giving her some water."Thank you KenshinDrinkswhy am im here any way?Where's my brother?"She asked giving him back the cup of water."Hey don't worry your brother okay he sent you here to protect you from those bad guys."He said smiling."Bad guys so you man that wasn't no dream?"She said standing up."Okay i need to talk to my brother now and fast."She said walking towards her jacket grabbing her cell phone."No my battery dead Kenshin take me to him."She said grabbing her stuff walking towards the front door."I'm sorry i can't let you go i was told to keep you in here."He said steping in front of her."Look i don't care what you were told."She said trying to move him but he stayed still."No princess!"He said sweetly making her blush."I know you want your brother ut i can't he told me to protect you that's what im doing so don't fight it please.Theirs people searching for you out there do you really wanna leave?"He said turning her around."What about my friends?I mean im suppose to go out and meet them today we we're going to go eat i can't turn them down."She said turning back his direction."Is that all your thinking about is your friends at a time like this do you honestly want to be kidnap?"He said pushing her to the couch."Now sit down and wait so i can connect your brother?"He said."Do you have any chips?"She asked he shook his head."No eat a apple their healthy for princess!"He said walking in the back she look to see if he was gone and tip-toe the the front door and open it and left running out and down to smoothies Otho's!!(Later)"Huh?There you are for a second there we thought you wasn't coming."One of her friend Terra said."Okay lets go get our smoothies!!"She aid grabbing a seat."Would you two ladies like a spirt transform?"Ask a guy Yoshi look at him weired."What did you just say?Huh?"She said she saw a mark on his neck."This!"He aid grabbing her hand she kick him and grab punch him down on the ground he flip back up."Princess come with me!"He aid grabbing her wrist."No!She said kicking him in the face then the stomach."You go Yoshi!!Wait did he just say princess."Terra said siting down.He trip Yoshi and she felled on the floor Terra threw a plate at him."Yo Ninja dud over here!"She said as she threw another one he ran towards her.Yoshi tapped his shoulder he turned around being punch."Take that!"She said leaving."Hey lady you have to pay for damages!!"The keeper yelled than he look at Terra."Hi!"She said nervous."Princess Yoshi!!"She herd some-one yelling she turned around to see Kenshin."I thought i told you to stay inside where you won't be hurt?"He said mad."I-I'm sorry."She said he look at her worried."What happen?"He asked."I was attack and my wrist!"She said showing him her wrist it had a dragon symbol on it he look t it then her."Lets go we have to show this to your brother."He said grabbing her hand."Wait what is it?"She asked he didn't reply."Kenshin answer me now should i be worried?"She asked."He just raned.

(At Kenshin house)

"This wasn't suppose to happen you weren't suppose to get this yet your not eve ready what was our anscoters thinking why did it change now god.."Her brother mumble under his breath as he walk back and forth."Brother what are you mumbling about what wasn't suppose to happen?"She asked."ere you now wield the power o the sword it has been past down to you."Her brother said as he gave it to her."But brother why is this so important?"She asked holding it."Long ago. In the year 710, the first permanent Japanese capital was established in Nara. It was a city modeled after the Chinese Capital. There were large Buddhist Temples and monasteries. Later the capital would be moved to Nagaoka and then finally to Heian (Kyoto) in 794 where it would remain there for over a thousand years. This was the "Golden Age" of religious art, architecture, painting and sculpture. The art of making the sword was still primitive but some progress had already been made. Many wars ensued during this period, and he national army's demand for swords were insatiable.This sword killed many people and hold a special power.There was a legend from the smiths of Yamato Province in the history of Japan. The legend was about that the smith Amakumi in Yamato about A. D. 700 made the first samurai sword. Amakumi and his son gathered and examined the sword remnants after they found that nearly half of the returning soldiers from the war were carrying broken swords that they made. At that moment, Amakumi made a vow to himself that, "If they are going to use our swords for such slashing, I shall make one which will not break." After that, Amakumi and his son prayed for seven days and nights to the Shinto gods. Besides, Amakumi selected the best sand ore he could obtain and refined it. They worked hard and tried to improve of making the better swords. Later, the smiths emerged with a single-bladed sword, which had curvature. Finally, Amakumi and his son continued with their work and made many improved types of swords. After the other war during the spring, all the returning soldiers were carrying the swords in perfect condition.Their sword was very useful.Listen to the great Samurai's story of legends.

**Tome** was the concubine of **Minamoto Yoshinaka** (a.k.a **Kiso** **Yoshinaka**), who fought until the last samurai in his company had fallen against **Minamoto Yoritomo**'s soldiers -- a rehearsal in the art of fratricide that Yoritomo seemed to have been striving to attain the excellence of (the Kiso episode happened only a few years before Yoritomo's own brother, Minamoto Yoshitsune, suffered the same thing). When the Minamoto clan took Japan over from the Taira, Kiso Yoshinaka was the one who drove the clan out of Kyoto. Minamoto Yoshitsune and his brother Noriyori decided that their job was to kick the Taira clan out of every temporary shelter they built, so the Tairas were constantly moving until at last there was nothing before them but the vast blue sea -- where Yoshitsune and Yoritomo finished them off.All that took quite some time to happen, and afterwards Minamoto Yoritomo settled himself down in Kamakura, got himself the title 'Shogun' from one of the most exasperating Emperors in the history of Japan (Go-Shirakawa), and...started to eliminate members of his own clan.It started with Kiso Yoshinaka because he was the brightest star that shone those days (Minamoto Yoshitsune hadn't yet eclipsed him). In his early thirties, Kiso Yoshinaka had already earned some scary Japan wide reputation in prowess at battles. His nicknames were '_**General of the Rising Sun**_' to the courtiers, and '_**Demon Warrior**_' to average citizens. His captains were called '_**Four Demon Kings of Kiso's**_' -- Imai, Higuchi, Tate and Nenoi. With such a ripe videogamelike appelations, even Minamoto Yoritomo in his most deadly season couldn't face Kiso himself -- commander for the 'Kill Kiso' project was Yoshitsune, though he, according to tradition, wasn't jealous at all at anyone, unlike his older brother Yoritomo who had made envy a _business_.Accustomed to the warriors' way of life, Kiso Yoshinaka couldn't fit himself into the new position of one in power; he openly despised Minamoto Yoritomo's court and new sort of chums, which, he said, was a lair of effeminate chickens. As Shogun, Yoritomo started to brush shoulders with Princes and other such civilians, and of course Emperor Go-Shirakawa. Kiso and all those persons couldn't get along. He and Yoritomo exchanged unprintable lexicons several times in public on this subject.This should have been solved just by Kiso's moving out of town and as far away from the court as possible -- but Minamoto Yoritomo just saw a chance to kick him out of the planet altogether. He waited until the chance matured into a legitimate reason to bring his dream of lawful murder to life."

He said she sited up."Okay?And..."She said trailing off."We have more evil that's after us and you must now feel the place as our Samurai an you can't turn down this offer im sorry but its this or be taking away by the force of Kiso Makhaji.His the one that lead a tribe of demons."He said sadly."I don't know if im able to fit the job brother!"She said sadly."You can you are the next Lady Samarui!"He said smiling she nod and stood up with her sword and walk towards her brother friends bathroom."

Next chapter coming out!!


End file.
